


The Misadventures Of A Baby Thief, Chibi Detective, Arsène Lupin and Papa Jigen

by KidWestHope16



Series: 75% Thief + 25% Detective = 100% Chaos [1]
Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akai is too old for this shit, And an reluctant Detective under his tutelage, And five hundred other things he doesn't need, Brother Conan, Brother Kaito, He goes on a lot of errands, He has thirty pens, Living with the Law, Lupin has an apprentice, Papa Jigen, Running from the law, Still accepting membership, The Cone, The Cone is a good friend, The Cone is the Kaito Kid protection squad, Uncle Lupin, Use of the term Baby Thief, Use of the term Thiefling, Welcome Papa Jigen and Uncle Lupin, fifteen notebooks, five coffee mugs, taking shelter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: So I decided I really loved the idea of Lupin, Jigen, Kaito and Conan being a family and wanted to make it a series of it's own. This was partly inspired by a comment that said 'thanks for the warm fuzzy 75% thief family.'





	1. You're The Deepest Cut I've Ever Had, A Scar That's Been Carved In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Starting From Here, Let's Make A Promise, You And Me Let's Just Be Honest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan and Kaito start off the morning by waking up on the wrong side if the bed.  
> Subaru decides he's going to go grocery shopping for the entire day.  
> Jigen and Lupin drop by and don't really leave after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: it's like a small light by Dima Lancaster ft. Hikaru Station.

Conan huffed as he woke up feeling lethargic and as if he'd forgotten something very important. Man, he felt horrible. Kind of hung over, but not? He didn't drink after that last time so that couldn't be it. And there wasn't a heaviness to his body or a dry cottony feeling in his mouth so he wasn't drugged. So what did that leave? Wait! He was too warm and something heavy was across his chest. Conan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly turned to look behind him and froze at the face mere inches behind him. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" The sound of a body falling then: "OW!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"  
Akai sighed as he awoke to screaming and falling teenagers.  
So yesterday did happen. Sulking phantom thieves, thieves multiplying, fake innocent children, fake children. "Guess I'll go on errands." He sighed looking at the brand new coffee mug he bought and then promptly hid in his room. 

Kaito could feel the embarrassed concern floating off Tantei-kun as he held a wad of tissues to his nose trying to stem the flow of blood. He had not been expecting to wake up to an elbow to the face after the night he'd had, and from Tantei-kun no less!  
"Sorry." Kaito peered at him from the corner of his eyes to see him fidgeting with the packet of tissues. Kaito sniffed delicately testing to see if the crimson tide had finally ebbed away. Tantei-kun looked so ashamed and Kaito couldn't help but laugh as he remembers how he had tightened his hold on Tantei-kun and had an elbow smashed into his face within seconds.  
Tantei-kun had such a fast reaction for someone who'd been deeply asleep seconds before.  
Kaito snorted when Tantei-kun threw the packet of tissues at his face for laughing at him and stomped out of the room after snagging his glasses off the drawer. A warmth on his upper lip had him panicking as he reached for the tissues trying to halt the blood with the remaining tissues he had.  
  
How dare that stupid thief laugh at him for feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to elbow him in the nose. He just hadn't remembered falling asleep with the thief.  
It's not like he just went around elbowing people in the face! Well, aside from that time with Ran backing him up.  
Still!  
He didn't mean to and that's what he would be sticking too.  
Conan sighed as he mechanically brushed his teeth thinking about what exactly Lupin would do now that he'd claimed Kid as his own.  
One, two, three, did that mean he knew Kid's true identity as well?  
Seven, eight, nine, ten, then he'd probably have to do damage control since Papa wouldn't reign Lupin in unless he absolutely had to.  
Conan glanced up as the door opened instantly feeling irritated when he saw Kid before feeling the irritation drain right out of him at the kicked puppy air surrounding him. He couldn't stay mad at Kid, not when he knows what it feels like to be unmade by his own actions.  
"Here, just brush your teeth." Conan muttered around his toothbrush as he held out a new toothbrush and toothpaste which was gratefully accepted by Kid.  
Conan switched sides and began brushing the chewing surface of his teeth.  
One, two, three, four, he couldn't stop Lupin even if he wanted too. Kid would be better off under his umbrella of protection with his confidence as shaken as it was, he wouldn't be able to protect himself.  
Nine, ten, one, two, Subaru-san would need to be informed about Kid's involvement since he hadn't fully explained everything to him yet.  
  
  
  
Kaito watched Tantei-kun absently brush his teeth as he zoned out. This was why Kaito worries about Tantei-kun. Then again, that elbow to the face had been a fast reaction for someone who'd been deeply asleep seconds before. Kaito hooked his fingers into the back of Tantei-kun's shirt and lifted him up, peering into his face. Oddly enough Tantei-kun only shot him a blank stare before he zonked out with the repetitive motions of his toothbrush. Kaito smiled setting him back down and went about his morning ablutions.  
It was only after he'd changed into a comfortable long sleeve and jeans that he realized he hadn't hidden his face from Tantei-kun and yet he hadn't said anything. He hadn't looked at Kaito's face for very long just like that time he'd shown him his face the first time.  
  
  
  
Akai finished serving the last plate and quickly wiped down the stove and counter before rinsing his coffee mug and setting it down on a cloth to dry. He turned at the near silent pitter patter of feet along the floor likely on purpose.  
"Subaru-san?" Akai peered down at Conan seeing through the fake innocent look. "I have errands to run today Boya. Can I leave you in charge?" The innocent look melted into a relieved look. Conan smiled up at and nodded his head. "Mm!" He hummed happily as he moved to the coffee pot but Akai easily intercepted him and pointed him to the table.  
"Will Subaru-san go to bed early tonight?" Akai shook his head wondering just where he was going.

  
Conan sipped his coffee with a blissful sigh of relief. Subaru-san waited for him to finish his first sip before asking why he wanted to know if he was going to bed early. Conan held up his hand and listened for Kaito Kid and quickly signed to him to check if he saw Kid in the hall. A quick peek and a thumbs up had him nodding and cupping his hand in front of his mouth to make sure his voice didn't carry.  
"You want to know too right? In Yusaku-san's study at one in the morning I'll tell you." Subaru-san smirked at him then turned to leave loudly clicking his heels against the floor.  
  
  
Kaito peered down the stairs when he heard someone walking down the hall and saw the tenant leaving with a list in one hand and keys in the other. Kaito stayed out of sight until he heard the door closed and rushed downstairs to see Tantei-kun eating an omelette and drinking coffee. Kaito edged into the kitchen and calmly sat across from him seeing the way he instantly averted his gaze. He honestly felt relieved that Tantei-kun refused to memorize his face.

"Eat. Then we can watch TV." Ordered Tantei-kun sternly looking in his direction for a few seconds. Kaito huffed in silent amusement at the order but did as he was told and began eating. The omelette was delicious and one of the best he'd ever had! He wanted seconds, but from the look of things the tenant had been the one to cook them breakfast which was a shame since that meant he couldn't ask for more.  
"Here." Tantei-kun sighed pushing over his half eaten omelette as he hopped off his chair and dragged it to the coffee pot in the corner. Kaito gaped at him in shock before leaving to his feet and snatching him away from the coffee pot.  
"Tantei-kun! Coffee is bad for children! Did you want to stunt your growth?" Kaito lectures only to receive the most incredulous look from Tantei-kun as if asking him if he was really lecturing him. And yeah Kaito was lecturing him, about his dietary needs but it was only because he cared. Healthy growing Detectives needed to eat foods with nutritional value and coffee was not on that list.  
This was the longest Tantei-kun had ever stared at his face but he could tell none of his features were processing just now. He looked as if his whole world was ending when Kaito pried the Coffee pot out of his hands. His sigh of depression gave the impression of his very soul shriveling up as it escaped it's mortal shell.  
  
  
  
Why did everyone limit his coffee intake? This was like the first week living with Otchan all over again. No coffee, stricter food schedule and all those damn vitamins he had to take. He was not short okay! He grew to a perfectly respectable height when he was a teenager. His coffee intake had nothing to do with his growth.  
But no, everyone had to lecture him about his choice of drink. He was only allowed to have it on special occasions, not like that stopped him.  
Conan grumbled irritably under his breath as he escaped Kid's hold and headed off to the library to turn on the TV only to run face first into someone. He took one look at Lupin's grinning face before attempting to dart him in the face.  
He missed.  
Nothing new there.  
He simply walked passed him and continued his trek to the library subtly eaves dropping on his conversation with Kid to make sure he didn't push him too far.  
  
  
"Protective that kid." Lupin grinned seeing the way he slowed his walk to a casual stroll as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned back to Kid to see him wearing a cough mask and pulling on his hood with a glare on his face.  
"Good morning Baby Thief~" Lupin hummed pushing forward the half eaten plate wondering if last night had affected his appetite. The plate was pulled closer but he made no attempt to eat, instead he upped the level of his glare. Lupin turned away and began counting before turning back at thirty to see the plate empty and the little Thiefling adjusting the cold mask on his face. A look of challenge in his eyes as he dared him to make a comment.  
This was good. There was still fire in his eyes.  
He wasn't completely broken by this betrayal.  
There was still a spark in him. And Lupin shivered in anticipation at the thought of helping this Baby Thief reach new heights.  
"Are you ready to learn what it means to be a thief?"  
  
  
Conan smirked at the words Lupin just spoke and waited for Kid to respond. He knew he'd take him up on his offer. It wasn't in his nature to back down from a challenge.  
Even if it was from a rival.  
"How about you? Are you ready to learn?" Papa asked casually sipping coffee from a cup as he held out a cup for Conan to take. "EH?!" He blurted out freezing in the act of reaching for the drink of the gods.


	2. Can't Take The Kid From The Fight Take The Fight From The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't sign up for this. No way, no how.  
> So then, why was allowing Papa to drag him off a weekend adventure with Kid and Lupin? Oh, yeah. He was keeping Kid safe from Lupin's machinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: PATD- Camisado

Conan knew accepting the coffee was a trap. It was basically agreeing to learn from a thief.  
But there was coffee... And...  
Coffee...  
No!  
Coffee...  
Nu-uh!  
Conan looked at his hands in betrayal when he found the coffee in them. He searched it's murky depths for the answers of the universe.  
A hand gently tussled his hair while the owner chuckled softly at him. Conan glared balefully up at Papa knowing why he was laughing. He wasn't addicted!  
He wasn't!  
A presence behind him had him pivoting on his heel as he casually sipped the coffee in his hand while he shoved the other in his pocket and pretended he didn't just have an existential crisis. He'd need to keep a close eye on Lupin to make sure he didn't push Kaito Kid too hard or too far.  
"Easy Chibi Tantei, I'm not going to runaway with this Thiefling." He said once he saw the glare Conan aimed his way, not believing for one second but resigned all the same to having to accept his tutelage knowing it would come in handy.  


Kaito was flattered that Tantei-kun was obviously feeling overprotective of him and insulted at the same time. He knows Tantei-kun knows that he could look after himself, even after yesterday's events. It was actually very sweet that Tantei-kun had his best interests at heart, but Kaito should be the one protecting and looking after his well being.  
He was older than him after all.  
"Tantei-kun! Didn't we just talk about your coffee intake!" Kaito nearly shrieked as he caught sight of the liquid beverage in his hand.  
Tantei-kun looked away as he laughed sarcastically.  
The other thieves looked at him then Tantei-kun and laughed at him.  
"Oi Chibi Tantei, they still won't let you have coffee?" Lupin laughed before yelping as a thin silver strand of rope smacked into his face.  
"Want to see a new invention Hakase made for me?" Asked Tantei-kun innocently twirling a small cuff on his index finger. Upon closer inspection Kaito could see that it was actually a thin coil of rope.

The cuff was placed back on his wrist then with a twist and flick of the wrist, the coil of rope unraveled and smacked Lupin in the face again.

Kaito snickered into his hand at the stunned expression on Lupin's face before he pouted and pointed dramatically at Tantei-kun.  
"Jigen, ground your son." There was a brief moment of silence that involved a silent stare down between the other Thief and Tantei-kun.  
"Be in bed by nine for the rest of the week." Tantei-kun hummed before grabbing the remote.  
Kaito made his way to the couch opposite of Tantei-kun's just as the tv was switched on.  
"And where did the inspiration for your latest novel come from?" A woman asked Kudo Yusaku as he sat on a red velvet couch smiling at the camera. Kudo Yusaku opened his mouth to speak but the channel was abruptly changed to a children's cartoon by the other Thief. Kaito watched him in wary confusion wondering just what about Kudo Yusaku he didn't like. Given that unsettling look he wore on his face.  
"Don't think about it. Just watch TV, at ten we'll start the first lesson." He said ruffling Tantei-kun's hair without once having glanced away from his newspaper.  
  
Tantei-kun looked down with an unreadable look on his face.  
  
Kaito looked at Lupin who shrugged with a small shake of his head as if telling him to pay them no mind. Kaito silently watched the children's show with half a mind while he thought about what Lupin's offer would entail.

  
  
Jigen watched the Thiefling and Conan from the corner of his eyes while reading Lupin's message. He turned the page in his newspaper and saw the list of training activities he wanted Jigen to go over with Conan. Jigen thought about the danger he was going to be in when he finally tracked down the Black Organization and knew this was the only way they could help him. They were all on the to be eliminated list after they all turned down membership one to many times. Or in the case of Lupin, caused them to lose five members when he had them caught up in a chase with Zenigata.

Not that Conan needed to know that just yet. He'd tell him in time, but at the moment he was much to shaken. He had suffered one too many blows in the past few months to receive another one. And this was something that would rattle him to the core, possibly send him over the edge in panic. Sometimes this child took on too much, and other times he nearly drowned under that weight. Praying that this time spent learning under Lupin and himself would help him loosen up a little.  
God knows the Kid needed it.  
All the shit he went through on a daily basis has taken a lot from. There was one good thing. He hasn't done that strange silent routine just yet.  


  
  
  
Conan stayed silent as he watched Kamen Yaiba reruns.  
Kaito Kid was watching too but his mind was not entirely present as he thought about the upcoming lessons Lupin was going to teach him.  
Lupin was in the corner of the room looking over some papers he pulled out of his coat. He had a serious look on his face as he perused them slowly.  
Papa was reading his paper but he has no doubt that Lupin put a similar itinerary in it for Papa to go over.  
He did not sign up for this but if needs a must.  
Kaito Kid needed someone in his corner in the case that Lupin pushed to far, not that he would given his strange overprotective attitude. It was a 'just in case' situation to give Kaito Kid someone to turn to.  
  
It was much to soon for him to rely on Lupin.  
  
Conan, he knows he could rely on him, he did come to see Conan after all.

Conan looked away from the TV to look at Kaito Kid withholding a sigh when he saw he was covered up again. He had been feeling comfortable, no doubt Lupin showing up had him attempting to hide.  
Hopefully he would learn to feel comfortable in Lupin's presence.  
  
  
Lupin was subtly keeping an eye on the Thiefling as he looked over his plans. Disguises were something he didn't need to work on so he could remove that from his plans.  
He wasn't a skilled magician but he'd seen many magicians in his travels. He could tell the Baby Thief some stories and he'd probably be able to pick apart the tricks. Yeah, that could work. A story for every successful skill completed.

And if he could successfully recreat a trick through a second hand account and pull it off, then it would boost his morale better than anything else he could do. It was a nice thought.  
Chibi Tantei would approve.  
Lupin glanced at his watch catching the time and nodded once before the tv was shut off not that anyone complained. Conan simply raised his cup and wiggled it back and forth with an unreadable look on his face.

Then he peered at the Baby Thief before meeting Lupin's gaze head and smirked at him in askance. Oh-ho? Was he testing him?

Two could play this game. Lupin shivered in anticipation at getting the chance to have this chibi tantei under his tutelage. His grey view of the world was always shifting from the near black and white it used to be. He couldn't wait to further muddy the waters. with the paper in his hands from Griphook. A vacation.  
He jerked his head and stood up as he made his way towards his Thiefling as Jigen folded his newspaper and extended his hand for the chibi tantei to grab hold of.  
  
"Time for lesson one." Lupin grinned as his Baby Thief swallowed nervously even as he tilted his chin upwards in defiance. A reassuring pat to the back of his hand had him relaxing as Jigen's son passed him by.  
  


  
"We have until three before Subaru-san comes back from his errands." Conan said as he sent one last glare at Lupin just to reassure Kaito Kid that he was still on his side. He followed Papa out of the library and headed towards the kitchen to get more coffee. Papa was silent until he had a new cup in his hands.  
  
"He's going to be alright." Conan nodded, it was more to assure Kaito that he wasn't alone anymore.  
"Your first lesson is going to be disguise. Your mother is good at what she does and she learned from the best." Conan shuddered and withheld a whimpered at the disastrous lessons his mother put him through during her grief. His father told him to bear with it but it ended in tears nearly everyday for a month.  
"We'll take it slow." Conan was reassured that things would not end as badly as it had before.  
  
  
  


His head was swimming with all the knowledge on disguising and knew that Subaru-san had to deal with this as well. He could give him some pointers if it ever came down to it. He was more familiar with make up than the latex form that both Kid and Lupin favored. And he was mildly allergic to the material but could work with it in a pinch if he had too. He was taught how to make an alternate mix and shown how to set the material and work it to make his features change.  
Papa was going to start him on lessons for changing his voice without the use of his bowtie. But that was for next time, now he to check on his psuedo brother and Lupin.  
  
  
Kaito was exhausted.  
Lupin certainly knew how to put him through the paces of a high caliber thief.  
He was proud of himself though.  
He completed the course with only one mistake. Easily correctable and hardly worth mentioning. Lupin even praised him on seeing through the traps with on one walk through.

"I have a story for you while you catch your breath." Lupin told him giving him water as he began to take down the obstacle course.  
"A magician I met in Finland was able to melt into a puddle of water from rain." Lupin smirked as he caught the Baby Thief's attention.


End file.
